Kinda
by RenaissanceGirl93
Summary: Kate is a woman that knows what she wants. Well at lest sometimes.Kate is a woman that knows what she wants. Well at lest sometimes. She kinda, sorta might have a thing for one of her partners at Reeds and Reeds, up how long will that 'kinda' take to turn into a definitely? Not a 100% where I plan to take this story, I just know that Ben/Kate is my new favorite couple. first fanfi


Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, and so one. Talked about in this story belong to their respective owners.

This story is not beta'd so I ask you to bear with me, as all spellings and grammar may or may not be 100% correct, however I did try my best.

**Quick note:** I'm not a 100% where I plan to take this story, I just know that Ben/Kate is my new favorite couple, and I couldn't help but right a story about them.

P.s my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I opened my office door. Not bothering to cover my mouth. I mean I pretty much live here anyway, there for no need for manners.

"Are you two matching?" at hearing the new voice, I jumped, placing my hand over my heart, I turned to face Leo.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on my like that?" I give him a playful smile. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and placed it at the back of my chair. After taking my seat, I looked back at him. "Me and who are matching?" I asked

I pulled my jacket off my shoulder, just letting it hand at the bottom of my seat. I crossed my arms on to my desk not noticing the glass of candies that sat so close to me; I knocked it over. Looking down I saw that it was numbers of, pink, purple, and green Nerds that rolled around. Not really caring about the mess, I picked up a pink one that hadn't made it to the floor, and ate it. Having not eaten breakfast, I was hungry. After eating a couple more, I tuned my attention back to Leo. When I met his eyes he wore a look of disappointment.

"What?" I asked him with a smile; He was kind of like my mother, it was cute.

He only shacks his head and toke a seat in one of the chairs in front of me. "As I was saying. You and Ben are matching"

I was a pit confused, and also very fascinated by this, so I leaned over to my right, looking throwing my door way and into Ben's office.

He was sitting at his desk, cell phone in hand, with his noise in a file. He was wearing one of his many suits, a dark grey, a light blue collared shirt, a grey striped tie, and one of his annoying pocket hankies, or whatever their called. Either I was staring at him for a while or he felt my eyes on him, because the next thing I know, we're meeting eye to eye. I give him a tight-lipped smile, and little wave then looked back to Leo.

"If anything we're color coordinating" I pulled a notepad, and pen in front of me.

"Same difference" Was Leo's only answer. He stood up and head to the door. Shit I almost forgot I was hungry.

"Oh and Leo" I made sure my voice was as sweet as it could be.

Leo stopped and turned to look at me. I continued. "Can you order me some breakfast?" a look of shock never crossed his cute little face.

"Kate, its." He looked down at his watch. I don't really like watches, plus I have a cell phone. "Its 12:57 in the afternoon." Still no shock

I smiled wider at him "I know"

Leo being who he is never said anything leas and just went on his way. That's why I love him so. With that thought I put my attention to my notepad and pen, and started with some much needed work…. Of doodling. I most had been so lost in my 'work' that I didn't hear anyone enter my office. But I should have seen it coming, I mean he gout me staring at him for crying out load, he wouldn't be Ben if he just left me alone.

"Good morning" I said looking up at him; All tall, and handsome, yet very, very annoying.

He grained back, his very annoying, yet cute grain.

"Good afternoon" was is only reply, yet he didn't leave after that, instead to toke a seat.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I leaned back in my chair, trying to get as comfortable as I could with him in the room. For some reason he made me nervous, but not in a bad way.

"Nope" he relaxed more as well. Clasping my hands together, and crossing my legs, I tilted my head and gave him a smile. I could stare at him all day, as long as he doesn't open his mouth. Sadly I didn't have time for that; or rather I didn't want to have time for it.

"Then what are you doing in my office?"

"Oh well I can't just say good afternoon to my partner?" his grain was still there. I wonder if it would still be in place after I punched him in his attractive face. Seeing that I wasn't going to play into his little 'game' he continued. "We have a lunch date" with those words my smile fell.

"Says who?" I wasn't really bad, I mean we've gone out for drinks before, after work and stuff, but it was only for work.

As he opened his mouth to answer, Leo's voice came throw the intercom.

"Kate, Lauren scheduled a partners lunch this afternoon for 2" then he was gone. I looked back to Ben

"Well, I meant we, as in us and Lauren" and with that and a shrug of his very nice looking shoulders, he stood and headed for the door. I knew I had to say something. So I said the only thing I could think of.

"Well you're driving" stupid I know. But I still got what I wanted.

Ben tuned and started walking backwards to his office; I was happy cause he was looking at me the whole time, a smile on his face, one of his smiles that I had to admit that I liked.

"I like I have a chose"

"You are very crazy and need some deep therapeutic help"

The lunch was normal nothing exciting, and afterwards it was just work, work, work, and want can I say, my job drives me crazy.

"Wow, I feel loved" I tied my hair in a ponytail.

"Well you should" Leo toke a seat in fount of me. "It is with that love, that I am able to tell you the truth, without the fair of you causing me bodily harm"

I shock me head confused "What is with that?" I asked

"What's with what?" he looked just as confused as I was.

"With people saying 'bodily harm" way cant it just be 'hurt' or something else just as simple" I remembered all those articles, and cases I had to read back in law school. It was always 'bodily harm' this or 'bodily harm' that whenever they talked about a physical assault, where someone got hurt. See hurt, it not that hard to say.

"I don't know, I say it cause it makes me sound smarter" Sometimes I just don't get Leo, but I love him anyway.

"I could never hurt you Leo." I reached across the desk placing my hand on top of his. "I love you" I tiled my head to the side and give him one of my most innocence smiles.

Hearing a knock at the door, I lifted my head. And there was Ben just leaning against the door farm.

"I'm a interrupted something?" he asked his cheesy ass grain on his face. It made me sick. Well kinda.

Leo pulled his hand from under mine.

"No your, not" Leo answered in a rush, bolting from his seat and out the door. Just to mess with him I called out "I love you" he ignored me.

"You two are so cute together" Ben said as he toke the seat that Leo had just left. Grain still in place, I just stared at him. "Why don't you dump that rather boring ADA, and just date Leo" oh so he was trying to be cute.

"I'm not dating Justin, we're divorced" I leaned my head on my crossed arms, just now hitting me how tired I was. "Plus Leo's not really my type" I gave him a wink, just to tease.

Ben leaned forward, crossing his arms on the desk, his position mirroring mine. His grain fell into a smirk. This looked worked much better for him… Kinda.

It wasn't that I didn't have anything cleaver to say back to him, because trust me I did, I just wasn't in the mood at the moment, also sometimes I just liked to look into his eye. Is the words that are coming out of his mouth piss me off... Kinda. When it comes to Ben there was a lot of 'kinda' or 'maybes' running around in my head. I need to control it before it gets me into trouble. Huh when am I not in trouble?

Turning my head to lie on my arm, I broke the stare, and also afforded his question.

"I've had a long day, Benedict" I let out a sigh. Today had been a slow day, but no less hard, it was just meetings, after meetings, after meetings.

"I can see that Katie" I ignored him, he just wanted me to look at him again. I wouldn't play into it. At lest not this time.

"Where were you all day?" from walking to the conference room and back, I haven't seen him once in his office. We work right a cross from each other. How could I not have noticed? Plus Leo hasn't said anything about him, all day. It was a bit weird. I didn't care. But it was still weird.

"Out" I heard him sit up in the chair. I closed my eyes. It was so quite I thought he might have gotten up and left the room. But I was wrong.

"Kate?" I didn't feel like moving so I didn't.


End file.
